


Vid: Fight Song

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: I've had a song picked out for an ice dance montage all season, I was waiting for worlds so I could start working on it... And then the ladies happened and I had eleven simultaneous emotions and made this instead. Every one of this year's top six ladies has so much to be proud of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any of my skating montages here before. For some reason they feel different than vidding fictional sources does. Might add some of the older ones if this gets a decent response?

[Fight Song (figure skating montage)](https://vimeo.com/213371170) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
